Ruby the Age Manipulator
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Okay we all know the stories where Ruby has a second semblance but I haven't quite seen a story where she's able to manipulate the age of things and people around her...so I wrote one. Now with Ruby able to manipulate the age of things and people around her, including herself, and her speed Semblance not to mention her training...watch how this twists things up real good. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby Time Manipulator**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ruby had a second semblance? Not a phantom semblance or anything like that…no she had an Age/Time manipulation semblance. She is able to manipulate the age of things and people around her by either fast forwarding or rewinding their time….this drains her however so she only uses it on…herself or as a last resort. AU OOC some Femslash some bashing)**

"Ruby Rose…you have silver eyes." Ozpin of Beacon Academy said looking at the little girl in the too large black and red dress, and the way too large red cloak, who was sitting in the metal chair swinging her tiny legs back and forth as she looked at him curiously.

"Yep. Dad says that I get it from mama." Ruby said nodding her head while Glynda was in the background trying her hardest not to let her motherly instincts take over in the face of such an adorable and small child.

"You are quite strong for a five or six year old, and skilled as well." Ozpin said making Ruby beam at him, hiding her internal giggling since he was way off about her age…but she wasn't going to tell them that. Not yet at least.

"Thank you! Uncle Qrow taught me how to use a scythe and then I made my own sweetheart, Crescent Rose!" Ruby said smiling brightly while Ozpin slid the plate of cookies forward a bit.

"Go ahead and eat some if you want to little one. It wouldn't do to have you starve now would it?" Ozpin asked seeing Ruby's eyes dart to the plate of cookies and then back to him almost impossibly fast.

"Don't you and Miss Goodwitch want any?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side a tiny bit as she looked up at the two adults who smiled at her and shook their heads.

"No thank you Ruby, we're fine right now. Enjoy them." Glynda said smiling softly at the girl who looked a bit confused but nodded and scarfed down thirty cookies in ten seconds, making both adults look shocked.

"Well you were quite hungry. Would you like some more?" Ozpin asked looking at the girl who smiled at him and shook her head.

"No thank you! Dad would get really mad if I spoiled supper with cookies again!" Ruby said brightly and making the two smile slightly at her.

"It's quite a shame you're so young Ruby. If you were at least fifteen years old I'd accept you into Beacon because of your skills and potential." Ozpin said sighing as he looked at the young girl who smiled up at him mischievously.

"Wanna know a secret Headmaster?" Ruby asked her childish voice suddenly sounding much more serious and yet still just a bit mischievous.

"Sure Ruby. What's the secret?" Ozpin asked smiling indulgently at the girl who looked around the room and grinned widely at the two.

"I never told you my age." Ruby said while Ozpin was sipping from his coffee cup.

"And?" Glynda asked confused as she looked at the girl who grinned as she suddenly grew, and grew, and grew.

"Would you be more inclined to accept me into Beacon if I looked like this?" Ruby's voice was a bit deeper, more adult like as Ozpin's eyes shot open and did a spit take that Ruby had to duck under.

Coughing up a lung Ozpin stared wide eyed at Ruby while hearing Glynda's scroll hit the ground behind him. Instead of a tiny five or six year old girl in a too big dress and far too big cloak, he was now looking at a young woman of about five foot six that was around nineteen or twenty years old in a red and black corset that was a bit too small on her and a perfectly sized cloak.

"Secret is…Age isn't a concern for me. Need me to be five years old? No problem. Need me to be twenty three? No problem. Need me to be my actual age of fifteen? Not a problem." Ruby said grinning at the looks of disbelief on the two teachers faces as they stared at her.

"You see I have two semblances. Speed, and a version of time manipulation. I'm able to age myself, things, people, and Grimm around me both up and down. Make them older and younger…however that's incredibly draining, knocks me out after I'm done for any version of me under the age of seventeen at least. I mainly just use it on myself and manipulate my own age. I prefer to remain as a little kid however. It throws people off and makes them under estimate me more." Ruby said while the two finally managed to regain their composure, Glynda picking up her scroll from the floor and Ozpin taking a shaky sip of his coffee mug.

"I…see…"Ozpin finally said as he looked at the girl who grinned at him as she reverted to her five year old state and gave a small yawn that had Glynda biting her lip. Despite knowing that the girl could change age at will now, she was still adorable as a small child and Glynda's motherly instincts were coming out full force around her…or would be if she weren't keeping them in check.

"Besides the reactions when they see me wielding Crescent Rose as a five year old are _epic_. I mean did you _see_ the look on Torchwick and his goons faces?! That was priceless!" Ruby said snickering while Glynda gave a small snicker as well, the girl wasn't wrong.

"Welcome to Beacon Ruby. Now…how do you feel about helping me prank your classmates and fellow teachers?" Ozpin asked grinning slightly as a thought struck him and making Ruby blink before grinning as well.

"I'm all ears." Ruby said eagerly looking forward to the prank while Glynda looked exasperated but amused.

"Glynda do you want to help?" Ozpin asked making his deputy smirk slightly.

"Of course." Glynda said, it had been a while since she had pranked anyone after all.

"Good…now here's what we're going to do." Ozpin said causing the two women to lean in as he whispered the plan to them.

After he was done Ruby burst out laughing while Glynda looked torn between amused and disproving, but finally amusement won out in the end. Ruby's next sentences had Ozpin grinning and Glynda shaking her head fondly.

"I can even talk my big sister into playing along! This will be awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby Time Manipulator**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What a cute child." A red haired green eyed girl said smiling softly as she looked down at a small blond haired silver eyed girl in a red cape who was standing next to a taller blond haired lilac eyed girl. Ruby had went as far as to put a super strength wig on her head, the kind that only fell off if a Grimm attacked her.

"Thanks. What do you say lil sis?" Yang asked smiling down at her sister, she knew Ruby was really fifteen and could be any age she wished but when she had been told about the prank…oh she was _so_ in. She and Ruby had even devised a second part of the prank that would cause for some epic reactions before the final part went off.

"Thank you Miss Cereal Lady!" Ruby chirped happily up at the girl who giggled and patted her head gently before moving on to her seat.

"Aw she's adorable! Can we keep her Ren?" A bubbly orange haired girl asked appearing almost out of nowhere and lifting Ruby up by the armpits to hug her close.

"No Nora. No stealing someone else's child." A boy with black hair and a single pink stripe in it, and pink eyes said sighing as he gently detangled Ruby from his friends grip and dragged her away.

"Awww." The apparently named Nora pouted as she was dragged away.

"Cute kid. You look like one of my sisters, only a bit shorter and having silver eyes instead of blue. For some reason though I think you're actually pretty strong. You have the same feeling about you as one of my older sisters." A blond boy in armor said as he kneeled down and gently ruffled Ruby's hair.

"There you are Ruby. Thank you for keeping an eye on her Yang." Glynda Goodwitch of all people said smiling slightly when the Bullhead landed and the little temporarily blond girl crashed into her legs, hugging her tightly.

"What's a little brat like that doing at a combat school-" A sneering white haired girl began only to be cut off by Yang waving at Glynda, 'accidentally' hitting the white haired girls shoulder.

"Hey Auntie G. Not a problem. She was a sweetheart, the only problem was keeping some of the others from trying to kidnap her." Yang called making Glynda roll her eyes as Ruby stepped back from Glynda's legs, only to be scooped up by the orange haired girl again.

"Aww she's super adorable still! I wanna keep her and hug her and cuddle her and-" The girl went off on a super speed talking of all the things she wanted to do with cute little Ruby…until Ruby tugged on her shirt a bit.

"Hey Miss orange lady?" Ruby asked 'naively' and causing the girl to shut up and smile at the child in her arms.

"Yes little cutie? My name's Nora by the way." Nora said smiling brightly at the little girl who smiled 'shyly' back, which had most of the other girls fighting not to squeal. She was adorable after all.

"Nice to meet you Miss Nora, I'm Ruby…but…can I go back to mommy now?" Ruby asked making everyone blink while Goodwitch sighed and Yang snickered.

"Mommy?" Juane questioned curiously and causing Goodwitch to look at the little girl.

"You know that when you're in class you'll have to call me Professor Goodwitch, Ruby." Glynda said causing the girl to smile brightly up at her while the other teens paused…in class?

"I know but we're not in class right now mommy!" Ruby said brightly, making the white haired girl and a few others choke on nothing. The little brat was the Headmistress's _daughter_? Oh crap.

"Let's get you to the auditorium." Goodwitch said sighing as she plucked Ruby from Nora's grasp and carried the small girl on her hip, frowning slightly when she noticed just how little the girl weighed.

"Have you been eating properly, you weigh less than is healthy?" Goodwitch asked turning to narrow her eyes at Yang who held up her hands defensively.

"Don't look at me! She eats more than a full grown adult, her semblance just speeds up her metabolism!" Yang yelped defensively, they might be pulling a prank by having Ruby call Goodwitch her mother but the older blond woman was actually pretty protective of the tiny reaper…and very scary when she wanted to be.

"I'll just have to make sure you eat as much as you need to then Ruby. Now let's get to the auditorium so that I can address the other students." Goodwitch said looking at the child who grinned up at her before the blond walked off with the other students trailing behind her like lost puppies.

"Who's the kid?!" An arrogant brown haired boy in armor asked, having obviously not been paying attention when Glynda met the girl as soon as she got off of the Bullhead. Right now Glynda was standing on a stage with Ruby holding her hand and looking just plain adorable.

"This is another new student who shows immense potential and talent. Her name is R-"

"Daddy! Momma look its daddy!" Ruby cut off Glynda causing the woman to look confused as she followed where Ruby was pointing excitedly, before her eyes widened and she blushed brightly as she looked at the just as shocked and embarrassed Ozpin.

"…" There was dead silence in the auditorium for a split second before Yang busted out laughing so hard she had trouble breathing as her scroll snapped several pictures of the two's faces. That was priceless!

"Miss Xiao Long why do I have the feeling that you put Ruby up to this!?" Goodwitch demanded her face still as red as Ruby's cloak as her head whipped around so that she could glare at the busty blond brawler while Ruby began giggling.

"I promised her three dozen cookies and a dozen strawberries if she called Headmaster Ozpin 'daddy' next time she saw him and you were around. The looks on your faces!" Yang managed to get out before howling in laughter again, a few of the braver students laughing as well now or at least snickering.

"If you pass initiation you'll be serving the first detention of the new school year." Goodwitch growled while Ruby laughed loudly at Yang's strangled yelp. Ruby's next sentence sent a shiver down several people's spines. It sounded way to…twisted and sinister to come from the tiny reaper.

"This is gonna be fun!"


End file.
